


Stay With Me

by Pikuna



Series: Dive into the Drabbles and AUs [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: A Vampire General and a Vampire Hunter.Natural enemies, destined to fight until one dies.Axel and Akira had been those enemies, but over time discovered they want to be something else to each other.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after watching Castlevania I got in a big vampire mood (also thanks to my discord group), so I got some ideas for an AU.  
> Nothing fleshed out, but I wrote one scene that I wanted to present for Halloween.  
> (Since I can't finish the first chapter of my Demon AU in time.)  
> Don't know if I will ever write more for it, but it's on my AU list for now.
> 
> Mature rating because blood is mentioned and the little steamy parts.

How long has it been?

How long has it been since Akira became a Demon Hunter and started her hunt on the Organization clan?

How long has it been since whenever she found their hideout she would clash with one of their vampires. Always the same. Axel.

How long has it been since their fights, once battles to the death, have become games to see who could best the other?

How long has it been since their odd rivalry has become something entirely different?

How long has it been since they had shared their first kiss?

Neither Akira nor Axel liked to think about the time that had passed or the consequences that would follow their actions.

Instead they enjoyed the moment, the rush of their battles and the time after.

 

* * *

 

“I….won,” Akira panted, going down on her knees from exhaustion.

A weak laugh came from right beside her.

Axel lay on the ground, a spear pierced through his left shoulder and causing a bleeding wound.

“Only...because I had a...a bad day,” he groaned, grabbing the spear by the haft and tried to get it out of him.

“So you say. Every time you lose,” she snorted and got up.

“See? Has to be connected some - ouch!” he whined, when Akira pulled out the spear of him.

“Oh, don’t be like that. It’s not even blessed,” she chuckled and held her hand towards him.

“Still fucking hurts,” he grumbled and took her offered hand to get back up on his feet.

Blood was soaked into his shirt and dripped to the ground. The wound itself had already closed itself.

“Ah, that was one of my best shirts,” he sighed dramatically, which made her roll her eyes in amusement.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Next time I will be more careful with your attire when I try to kill you.”

“Hey, it’s not like I can walk into the next tailor’s shop and request new clothes.”

“Hmmm, maybe then you should come to the fights without a shirt?” Akira suggested with a sly smile.

“You would like that, huh?” he said, grinning knowingly at her.

“Perhaps,” she just said with an innocent hum and turned to walk to the little forest that was nearby, Axel hot on her heels with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

They had talked a lot after their past few encounters. Talked about their lives and the things they wished for. Talked about how they wanted things to be different, but couldn’t do anything and just had to follow the orders of others.

Tonight they weren’t talking.

It was a starlit night and they enjoyed it to just sit together, marveling at the beauty of the night and being snuggled up to each other, having fingers intertwined.

So peaceful. The complete opposite scenario of what had happened before. And who knew how long it would stay like this?

Akira really tried, but the more her thoughts wandered, the more worried she became about this whole situation...worried for him.

“I think I should get going,” she finally said when she became too anxious. She let go of his hand and was about to get up, when Axel put his hand on her shoulder.

“Already?” he asked and looked sad about it.

“It’s for the better,” she sighed and slumped against the tree they were sitting under. “The guild leaders...they start to question my abilities and I have the feeling they...also doubt my loyalty.” She sighed again, now more frustrated, and run her fingers through her hair, before she looked back at him. “Don’t your superiors get suspicious, too?”

At this question Axel scratched his chin, looking up in the sky.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. As long as you don’t march into our hideouts, they probably don’t care much about what I do or not.”

Akira smiled lopsided at that. “You are way too careless, you know that?”

He countered it with a big grin of his own. “And you worry too much. You still get to slay vampires here and there, right? So your leaders don’t have any reason to doubt you.”

“Maybe, But I still want to return early, just to be sure,” she said and looked at the hand that still hold her in place.

Resigning to her wishes, Axel let go of her.

“Fine,” he sighed and stood up with her. “But I hope you’ll at least claim your prize for today,” he said with a grin again and leant down a bit so that their faces were close.

“You know, this whole prize thing is rather pointless when it’s the same, no matter who wins,” she pointed out.

“Oh? So you don’t want it?” he asked, smiling impishly and straighten up again.

“That’s now what I meant,” she pouted. “Down here.”

Axel laughed at this adorable expression of her and did as she asked.

When his face was in reach, she put her hands on it and stroked with her thumbs over his cheeks. His own arms wrapped around her body, to cradle her close to him.

Both their expressions turned into soft smiles, before Akira brought them closer and their lips met in a loving kiss.

This was their little game. Whoever was able to best the other in their fight got to kiss the other. A rather pointless things, as Akira had said before, since no matter who would win, there would always be a kiss. Most as good-bye. They rarely dwelled on it long.

Today Akira seemed to have a particular interest in Axel’s fangs. Their kiss had deepened and she used the opportunity to run her tongue over his sharp teeth, shivering at the feeling of just how sharp they were. Given the deep hum he made, he seemed to enjoy it.

“You like them?” he asked her with a husky voice when they parted again.

“I have to admit I’m rather...fascinated by them,” she answered and played idly with his collar.

Again Axel let out a pleased hum. “You know I could-”

“No.”

“Gently, I wouldn’t-”

“Axel, I said no.” Akira let out a laugh at his sad puppy look and patted his chest. “I trust you, but not your nature. So I stay with no.”

Now it was Axel who pouted, but with a sigh his smile returned and he gave her forehead a kiss.

“Well, if that’s my sunshine’s wish.”

As always, Akira started to blush at this pet name for her.

“Really don’t know if I should see this as compliment or an insult, since your kind hates the sun.”

“Oh, you can see it as a compliment from me, don’t worry,” he chuckled and started to caress her cheek. “The sun and you are very similar. So beautiful and warming, yet could kill me in an instant if I let you.”

“Let me? What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked and acted as if she was indignant. In truth she tried to hide how affected she was by his words and ignored the warmth she could feel inside her. The warmth of love for him.

Axel just made a vague sound and grinned cheekily at her. “Take it as you want it.”

She had to scoff at that and grabbed his collar with both hands. “You are impossible.”

His grin didn’t falter. “And you like it.”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, she kissed him again, this time more fierce than before. He chuckled into the kiss at first, but then responded in the same manner.

And the intensity didn’t abate. The kiss became even more heated, causing Axel to push Akira against the tree and her arms looping around his neck to press him closer to her.

Their breathing was ragged when they parted and they leant their foreheads against each other.

“Still wanna go early?” he asked her in a whisper.

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked instead.

The things she wanted...and the things she should do...right now they were in a deep conflict. But his next words made her decision easier.

“Yes. Please.”

Those impossible green eyes of his looked at her with such adoration, but also desperation, it made her knees go weak. She was absolutely weak for this man...this vampire.

She sighed, but smiled at the same time. Her hand reached up to his face and he leant into her touch as if it was the thing he craved the most.

“Then I will stay...as long as you want.”

The thankful smile he gave her caused her heart to flutter. His nose nuzzled against her cheek, before he gave it a kiss. Then his lips found hers again, engaging them into a gentle, but also passionate kiss.

Axel put his robe around them, shutting themselves off from the world around them, escaping into their own little space where nothing mattered but their love for each other.

 

Little did they know that they weren’t alone.

The pair of golden eyes that had watched them spoke of nothing but disgust and vanished into the dark forest.


End file.
